CharmBound  Legend Of The Raven
by SasuAddique013
Summary: There are few things in the world that you have to learn on your own. How to ride a bike, how to write with a pencil and subsequently, how to bewitch a human so he doesn't plunge the world into the Dark Ages and not to lose your soul in the process.


"'Tachi , I'm going to die !" The younger Uchiha cried as he tightened his hold on his brother's sleeve, trying to hide his small body behind the slightly larger frame.

A deep sigh resounded from the older raven as he turned his head to look down at his little brother. "You're not going to die, 'Suke. It's just high school."

Sasuke peeked from under his brother's arm and blinked. Faceless students in high numbers filed into the huge two storey building, others lounging on the impeccable lawn, some laughing and joking with one another and others seeming to cram some lessons before the bell rang. It was all new to the little Uchiha, onyx eyes widening at the sheer strangeness of it all.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's not going to be that bad." Itachi said, as he linked his fingers with his brother's own and moved toward to front entrance, decisively ignoring the stares of the other students. 'This is going to be a long morning.'

An eyebrow raised and the lady behind the front desk blinked. Once. Twice. She was sure that the two males infront of her were brothers but it was almost amazing the difference in personalities. One seemed so strong and set , cold in his ways but efficient and productive. Long ebony tresses pulled into a neat ponytail just a little higher than the nape of his neck, a black cardigan over black slacks. With sharp scarlet eyes, a strong set to the jaw but as handsome as any other-worldly creature may appear, thin lips that seemed to have the ability to make or break anyone in their path. She would even say he smelled of corporate the minute he walked in that door. And the little…well, boy on his arm was so fragile looking. What with his long ebony locks that nestled on the small of his back with bangs that framed that already baby face making it even more unearthly and that small, slender body, porcelain skin that looked as if it belonged in a doll shop. The tallest one, about 6'2, demanded respect and distance, fear even. The other, around 5'3 despite being 17, evoked all maternal instincts in any person, be it male or female. You just wanted to hug him and protect him from any harm that came his way. They were polar opposites.

She heard someone cleared their throat and gulped at the look the elder was sending her way. "Ah, y-yes. Uchiha Sasuke's schedule is ready and all the transfer papers have been signed. Welcome to uh, Gakure High." She managed under that cool, no nonsense stare.

Itachi nodded curtly and turned to Sasuke, who looked up at him with those big black eyes. "I need to leave now, but I'm picking you up after school. Have a good day and Sasuke, for the love of all things sacred, please be careful." And with that, he pressed those lips to Sasuke's temple, returned the hug and left.

The lady behind the desk blinked. Once. Twice. Well, that was certainly unexpected. Sasuke looked out the door where his big brother had abandoned him and pouted, looked about ready to even cry and throw the tantrum he knew his brother would return to stop. He turned to the woman in the room, tears glistening at the edge of his eyes and opened his mouth -

"Morning, Miranda. Another suckish Friday morning." A deep, sultry voice danced from the hallway and into the room with it's source following close behind. Golden locks, so thick and messy. Tanned skin covering almost envyingly ripped muscles that made girls drool. Azure eyes, so blue they had no definite name but the endless blue invited you to get lost in them. Teeth so white, the blinding yet truly mesmerizing smile was more than heart-melting. Sporting baggy shorts, a muscled white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and sandals, the obvious surfer walked into the small room with his Jansport bag pack in tow.

"You're the only teenager I know that hates Fridays," The lady - Miranda, Sasuke noted - replied with a laugh as she leaned a little more over the desk, finally unfreezing from the effect of Itachi's eyes.

"It's the mornings, Mira, It's the mornings. Gets to everyone," The blonde fox retorted with that dazzling smile as he swung his bag pack onto the marble counter. He folded his arms and nested his chin there, looking up at her through long eyelashes, "How's your suckish morning so far?"

Mira let out a little giggle and stiffened. That student. Her eyes nervously located the little boy who had come in this morning. Seeing her reaction, Naruto raised an elegant brow and turned to see the other person in the room.

Sasuke had never seen a creature so beautiful in his entire existence. He couldn't stop staring, nor could he stop the sound of angels singing in the background as the light coming from the picturesque window to his left shone on him and Sasuke could have sworn, shown his halo and an outline of wings. He wasn't even aware of the small stream of blood taking it's own debut to the Adonis.

Naruto had to smile. The little kid looked so cute, standing there gawking at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the blood. He reached in his pocket and took out his orange handkerchief and pushed his body off the counter and walked the little distance between Sasuke and himself. Giving a small smile, he cupped Sasuke's chin in one hand and the other used the handkerchief to mop up the blood and handed it to the kid.

Sasuke had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. His Adonis was touching him, making sweet little pulses resounded all over his body and bring every nerve ending to life. His heart was pounding against his rib cage in attempt to be closer to the Adonis but then he remembered that breathing = life and he took in a deep breath and gave the Adonis a small smile, "Thank you," Tantrum: On hold.

"Hey, it's cool. You're new here, right ? I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya .. Uh .."

"Sasuke." The raven offered with a light blush.

That dazzling smile. "Nice to meet ya, Sasuke," And he did a small bow to the boy infront of him, making a giggle slip out from Sasuke's perfectly pouty lips.

Miranda had a small plan brewing in her head as she watched the two teens look so enthralled by one another. And it was too cute how they seemed to match perfectly. "Naru, how's about you show Sasuke here around…since he's new and everything."

"Yeah, I should." He answered, eyes trained on those big onyx orbs. The bell ringing snapped him out of his trance and his eyes went up to the clock above the door and he let out a curse, "Mira, I swear this school is out for me. I'll see you later, if old hag Tsunade doesn't bust my ass for being late again 1" He said as he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the office after giving Mira a kiss on the cheek.

For the second time, Sasuke watched the door. His hand on his cheek as he wished the Adonis had put those rose lips on him instead of the receptionist. "Sasuke," He turned his head, "You'll be late for class. Here's your schedule and everything. But as usual, Naruto hears the bell and starts flying. I'll walk you -"

"Sorry, Sasu' but you gotta hurry . The old hag ain't no joke!" Naruto shouted as he bounded in the room, grabbed Sasuke's paper's and Sasuke's tiny wrist and bounded out the room with a bye over his shoulder to Miranda yet again.

Sasuke was having a little trouble keeping up with Naruto, seeing as the blond was more, well, everything than him, but the smile that spread across his face showed he really didn't care too much.

Probably the human world wouldn't be so bad at all.


End file.
